Fire Princess Korra
by Madde0906
Summary: Goes with fire lord korra this about her when she baby to kid and then teen
1. Chapter1

Earth , water, air, fire

When I was a boy my father avatar Aang told me the story on how he and his friends ended the hundred year war and how their were hero's to the four nations avatar Aang and firelord Zuko transform the fire Colonies into the United republic Nation a city where Bend and non-bend all over the word could live in peace's and harmony they name the Capital And this great land Republic city Avatal Aang made mini things in his life but sadly his Time in this word came to the ended and like the cycles of the season the cycles of the avatar and begin of a new one.

Fire lord Zuko and fire lady mai and hakoda II husband to princess Izumi as well of chief sokka and lady suki was wait outside for word of the birth of the new fire princess

Hakoda was waking back and forth just then sokka speak up

Can you stop that you making me sick said sokka

Sorry dad I just so nervous said hakoda

Izumi will be fine she is strong, you aunt is a great healer said sokka

I known aunt Katara is the best healer in the water tribe said hakoda

Just then Katara came out of Izumi room hakoda spoke up

How are there? Asked hakoda

They both fine said Katara

Go see them for you self said karats to hakoda

Hakoda walk in Izumi room and show her in bed with their baby hakoda kissed Izumi forehead

How are you my dear said hakoda

We both good said Izumi

What her name said Zuko,Mai,sokka, suki, Katara

Her name is korra said hakoda and Izumi


	2. Chapter2

An couple of months later

Fire lord Zuko was about to step down give the throne to his daughter Izumi

Father are you sure I am ready said Izumi

Yes you are said Zuko

Ok father said Izumi and hugged Zuko

All four nations came to watch Izumi becomes the fire lord and the people who came to see izumi are Zuko and lady mai and hakoda II and baby korra and Katara and kya and Bumi and Tenzin and his new wife Pema and chief sokka, lady suki, and Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong, Suyin Beifong and her husband Baatar, and their two kids Baatar jr. and hung

Izumi came out with her royal fire nations robe outfit and the fire sages hit the gong and her name was called

Zuko spoke up telling about is daughter and how he was proud of his daughter and then she kneeled and the fire sage said all heir fire lord Izumi and the fire nations crown was place on her head now and everyone bowed for respect to her even her father zuko bowed to her and he smiled to her and everyone cheered for her she got up walk closer to the stairs of palace with zuko.


	3. Chapter3

They had a party for Izumi everyone was have fun when baby korra started to cry izumi was about to grab when zuko and Mai got her

we have her said zuko

You have fun said mai

Ok mother and father said Izumi

Zuko and mai took korra to her room and try calmed her down and when she final calm down they put her in her crib and korra went to sleep and they left her room and two of her personal guards watch her room

Back at the party they was a toasted to her and then Hakoda dances with Izumi and after that the party was over and the guest left the party and servants started clean the party up and Izumi and Hakoda went to their room and went to bed and zuko and mai went to their room and went to bed

The next morning Zuko and mai and hakoda II and baby korra and Katara and kya and Bumi and Tenzin and his new wife Pema and chief sokka, lady suki, and Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong, Suyin Beifong and her husband Baatar, and their two kids Baatar jr. and hung was having breakfast Izumi was feeding korra and they started taking about thing and after breakfast everyone but Zuko and mai and hakoda II and baby korra and Izumi left the palaces

Izumi and zuko left to do fire lord things and that left only hakoda and mai and korra

Give me my granddaughter said mai

Ok said hakoda and give korra to mai

She and korra left the room I guess that mean I by myself matured hakoda and he left the room and went to practice his hand to hand fighting

Mai and korra was in the garden area

Who the best grandmother said mai

I am said mai and korra was laughing

That right said mai

But didn't tell Suki that I said that said Mai

Who hungry said mai

Mai took korra to feed korra and she was meet by zuko and izumi

Hey mom said Izumi

Hi baby said mai

I see you took korra from hakoda said Izumi

She did not said hokoda who just walked in the room

Oh ok honey said Izumi

Zuko and mai both just chuckled at her comment

Zuko feed korra and after that took her back to her room and put her down for a nap and when she went to bed and he left her room and her two personal guard went back to the dining room with Izumi and mai, hakoda and had lunch


	4. Chpater4

-An four years later

chief sokka and lady suki was coming to visit his granddaughter and his son

Zuko and mai was wait on sokka and suki final the see their boat when they was dock sokka and suki came out and the both walk to zuko and mai

Hey old friend said sokka to zuko

Hey sokka and suki good to see you both said zuko

Been too Long said suki

Yes it has said mai

Where my granddaughter and son said sokka

Hakoda is about to leave to take a small group of the fire Navy and korra is with Izumi said zuko

Hakoda is leaving? Asked suki

Yes said zuko

Will I guess we will not see him said sokka

Yes but we get to see our granddaughter said suki

Let's go said zuko

Zuko and mai, sokka and suki went to palaces they was meet by servants

Show them to their room said zuko

Yes my lord said the servant

Sokka and Suki followed the servant to their room after that they walk around the palace look for their granddaughter room

Sokka and suki found korra room, they was about to walk in when two of korra personal guards came out

Who goes there? Asked one guard

Chief sokka and lady suki we are here to see our granddaughter said sokka

You are hakdoda father and mother said one guard

Yes we are korra others grandparent said suki

Now can we see korra said sokka

Yes go ahead said the guard

Sokka and suki walk into korra room to find her playing with toys

Hey my little moon said sokka

Korra turns around to see her grandma and grandpa she stops what she doing and runs to them and hugs them

Hey grandma and grandpa said korra

Hello my korra said suki

I missed both of you said korra

We have miss you said sokka and suki

Let go find you mom said suki

Ok grandma and grandpa said korra

Sokka and suki and korra went to find Izumi they found her in the garden area

Hey mom said korra

Guess who I found said Korra

I see you found sokka and suki said Izumi

Yes mom said korra

Just then zuko and mai walk in the garden

Korra how about you play with both of you and suki and mai Mom needs to talk to zuko and sokka ok said Izumi

Ok mom said korra

Izumi and zuko and sokka left the garden and went to izumi office when they got there

They all seat down and started the meeting

We all known why we here said Izumi

Yes finding the next avatar said zuko

We look in both the south and North Pole tribes said sokka

We have not found the avatar said sokka

Maybe the avatar is not water tribe said Izumi

But the circle should be water tribe said sokka

Before Aang died he told Katara that the next avatar would be water tribe said sokka

Maybe the avatar not born yet said zuko

Mean while

At the garden

Korra was playing by the Pond when something was telling her to move the water so she did suki and mai saw that korra was water bending but did not said a word then korra bend fire and earth then water Suki and mai came over to korra and asked korra how she did that

I don't known but it was like the water was telling me to bend the water and then fire then earth said korra

What does this mean? asked korra

It means you the avatar said suki

What that? Asked korra

The avatar can bend all four Elements: air,earth,water,fire and can use the avatar states said suki and mai

We must tell you mom and sokka and zuko so they can stop looking for the avatar said suki and mai

Because we found the avatar and that's you korra said suki and mai

Stay here korra me and mai are going to get you mom and zuko and sokka said suki

Ok grandma said Korra

Suki and mai went to izumi office

Mom and suki we are in middle of a meeting said Izumi

We known who the avatar come quickly said suki

Fine said Izumi

Izumi and zuko and sokka followed mai and suki to the garden they found korra seat down

Where the avatar? Asked sokka

It's korra said suki and mai

WHAT said zuko and Izumi

Yes we saw korra bending fire and water and earth said suki and mai

Korra show you mom and grandpa and grandfather what you showed me and mai said suki

Ok grandma said korra

Korra bend fire then water putting out the fire and then earth

Wow said Izumi and zuko and sokka

Izumi and Zuko and Sokka and Mai and Suki they all bowed to korra

Avatar korra it a honor said Izumi

Korra bowed back to the them all for the respect.


	5. Chapter5

-uAn two years later

korra was being taught how to fire bend from her grandfather zuko and she was six years old and it has been two year since she was found out she was the avatar and a lot has changes like her grandmother and her father are both dead.

Someone had broke in the palace the day after she found out she was the avatar and killed both grandmother and father and the person who killed them was a kyoshi warriors and then her grandfather zuko had ban for all kyoshi warriors for ever protecting the royal family and sent them all back to their island

Grandfather when will you teach me how to make lightning said korra

When you pass you fire bending test said zuko

When is that said korra

In two year said zuko

Yes grandfather said korra

Korra and zuko went back to practicing fire bending after they was done for the day she and zuko had lunch after that she went to found iroh is the same age to korra

Hey iroh said korra

Hey princess said iron

Don't called be that said korra

Why not said iroh

Because we are friends said korra

Yes korra said iroh

Do you want to go play with the turtle-duck pond? asked korra

Yes said iroh

Korra and iroh played by the pond for a hour and then iron mom came by to pick him up

Bye said iroh

Bye said korra

Zuko came to get korra for dinner at dinner Izumi and zuko and korra After dinner korra and zuko and Izumi went to bed to their room

The next morning korra had breakfast and then had training with her grandfather


	6. Chapter

An year later

Korra and zuko was going to the South Pole to visit her grandma and grandpa and to see Katara they was Travel on a boat

When they got there zuko came out first with his long royal Robe on

Hello old friends said zuko to sokka and suki and Katara

Who you calling old said sokka

They all just chuckled at each other

Where my granddaughter said sokka

Korra zuko called out behind him, korra came out of the boat with her long royal robe on

Hello grandma and grandpa and lady Katara said korra

Sokka came giving one big bear hug

You have gotten so big said suki

You have gotten powerful said Katara

Yes I have said korra

Now let's get inside said sokka

They got to sokka and suki hut

Korra look around the hut and show pictures of her father and the old team avatar and she grab on with the whole avatar team

You will a team of you own one day said sokka

Really said korra

Every avatar mostly had a team of friends said zuko

Do you want hear the story of how avatar Aang save the four nations said sokka

Yes grandpa said korra

Ok it all started when Katara and I was fishing and we found a boy in a iceberg said sokka

Sokka and Katara and suki and zuko told the story's of all kinds of adventures and korra fell asleep at the end of meeting Toph

I don't think Toph would like knowing korra fell asleep when we telling the story of team avatar said sokka

Oh hush sokka she tired from a long trip here said suki

Zuko pick up korra and put her in her father old room and everyone went to bed

The next day korra wake up and has breakfast and there three new people tonraq and his wife senna and their son kix

Korra this tonraq and his wife Senna and and their son kix said sokka

It a honor to meet you avatar korra said tonraq

The honor my said korra

Dad can I take korra penguin Sledding said kix

If it ok with korra said tonraq

Korra look her grandfather zuko who nodded at her

Korra went penguin sledding kix after they was done korra went back to her grandparents hut to fine a warm lit fire, korra went to the fire to get warm

Cold granddaughter? Asked zuko

Yes when can we go back to the fire nations? asked korra

Tomorrow said zuko

Leave so soon Zuko said sokka

Yes korra has school and her fire bend training said zuko

Can't she stay long? Asked suki

No I am afraid not said zuko

Korra had dinner with her grandparents and her grandfather after dinner korra went to bed and the next day they had breakfast and then left to go back to the fire nations.


End file.
